Letting Go
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Eugene is waiting for Delsin and Fetch. Some Akurans start asking him questions, only for Eugene to recall his past and his fears.


Eugene frowned. It was late, the sun had set and the people were dispersing from the streets into cafe's computer libraries. He was supposed to meet up with Delsin and Fetch. He lingered in an alley underneath an orange light, he stared at several graffiti that didn't make any sense to him, a few neon lights blared and wrote out _'Tattoo shop'_ or _'Bar'._

His hands were tucked in his sweater pocket, hood covering his blonde hair, he slouched while leaning against the wall. Trying his best not to flitch when people walked down the alley, his heart thumped fast in his chest.

"Are you getting a snake this time?" one of the strangers asked the other.

The girl shrugged, "Might ask for a second tongue piercing."

They entered the store, not bothering to acknowledge Eugene who crept away from the parlor. Peeking around the corner, he gritted his teeth when he spotted something he wasn't entirely sure about. A group of Akurans were walking towards him, they seemed deep in conversation about something.

Eugene swallowed nervously and headed back toward the parlor where he kept still against the wall, hoping the men would leave him be like the two strangers. Except he wasn't as lucky, he never thought of himself as lucky, not since he was taken to Curdan Cay or when his own mother funded it before she learned her own child was a Conduit.

He squeezed his eyes, trying to ignore the intrusive thought as the voices grew and slowed down when they entered the alley.

 _Oh shit. Oh shit. Don't notice me. Please don't notice me._

Eugene tensed the second the footsteps came to a halt. He could feel them assessing him, as if trying to figure out why some nerdy gamer was hanging out near a tattoo parlor around nine pm. It would be an obvious answer if it wasn't for Delsin and Fetch being terribly late. Now it looked like he was chickening out on his first tattoo. He wasn't even planning to get one, he was there to be supportive and… to get out of his lair.

"Hey, kid, what the fuck are you doing loitering in some alley?" And here it comes.

Eugene raised his head and frowned at the men. They were blocking the exit of the alley, of course it wasn't the only exit. If he ran down the opposite end, he'd find a parking lot and two other exits to the street.

"You here to get a tattoo or waiting for some woman?" another asked, head cocking to the side with his brow raised.

Eugene parted his lips, but no words escaped him. He curled his fingers into fists inside his sweater as his entire body went still. He found himself back at school, eating by himself and thinking maybe he found some peace away from the people who yelled ridiculous names at him. The ones who shoved him in the lockers and threw things at him, the names stuck so easily, the ones he rather not remember.

The intimidation lead him to Curdan Cay. Trapped in a closed room with no use of his power, the one that helped him strike back at the people who hurt him. The cuffs weighted him down while other days his powers were drained by the simulations for other Conduits so they could train as living weapons.

Everyday, every week. At least it was safety, a place where no one could ridicule him, even though he grew accustomed to the constant mental abuse, the trauma, the fear inching into his skin as she made him call his powers out before erasing them from his grasp.

This was where he was left, dumped out in some alley, frozen against a wall with men who reminded him of the intimidation and fear he experienced over and over again. The constant he can't seem to escape from.

His mouth went parch as he felt it tremble inside of him. The undeniable weight of his fear lifting. He had to remind himself over and over ever since he met Delsin and Fetch. That he was not alone, that he escaped Curdan Cay and its impervious walls. That the past was behind him and all those bullies that tormented him were gone, that they didn't matter anymore.

He was no longer afraid, no longer trapped or alone. He had friends, they were just uncomfortably late.

"Hey," one of the men stepped forward, his voice gruff and his brows creased together. "Are you deaf or something?"

"I'm waiting for my friends," Eugene asked, shrugging his shoulders, not letting his fears drive his story anymore.

The men regarded him before walking past him and down the alley. Mumbling about _'strange kid'_ and other words Eugene didn't want to think about.

Eugene let his shoulders slump as he leaned his head against the wall, chin tilted up as he closed his eyes. He was not alone, he was not alone, that was all that mattered.

"Hey, Eugene, up here."

He opened his eyes to see Delsin and Fetch on the rooftop, both holding cups in their hands. Delsin held an extra one, both grinning at him.

"Sorry we took long," Fetch said, "Smokes lost track of time while trying to figure out what kind of drink you wanted."

They both floated down with their powers enveloping them so they wouldn't spill their drinks. Eugene smiled as he raised his hand and created digital stairs for them to walk down.

"Hey, that's useful," Delsin said as the steps faded behind him.

Eugene shrugged. "Why'd you take the rooftops?"

"The coffee's would get cold if we walked," Fetch said, taking a sip from her cup. "Rooftops are faster when all we have to do is float across."

Delsin passed Eugene his cup. "I hope you weren't waiting too long."

Eugene took a sip and smiled, it was French Vanilla, which he didn't mind in the least. "You're about twenty minutes later."

Fetch nudged Delsin in the side. "Told you, Smokes."

Delsin rolled his eyes. "Alright. Yeah. Sorry, Eugene."

"It's okay."

"Now that we got that out of the way. Shall we go ahead and get some tattoo's, and Eugene, don't chicken out."

Eugene chuckled, there were some ideas he wanted for a tattoo and maybe this was the night that he no longer had to think of the past. Maybe he could spend his time with his friends and enjoy the moment.

"I'm picking my own tattoo," he said, following Fetch and Delsin into the tattoo parlor.

"It's either all of our names or your superhero name," Fetch said, laughing.

"Screw that," Delsin said, "I ain't putting, _'Banner man'_ anywhere on my body."

The door to the parlor closed, leaving the alley quiet with small digital blue cubes slowly fading away.

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin.**


End file.
